Oh for the love of Leo
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Skye has trouble controlling her powers and someone ends up getting hurt. Focuses on the awesome friendship between Skye and Fitz and the team being a family again.


(This is so terrible sorry! I couldnt help it tho lol. Also I will try to get new chapters up for my other stories too its just a bit tricky since I just started full time study. I will do my best tho dont forget to review they keep me going!)

Mack was yelling at Skye. That's how it got started. He was saying something about moving her to a bunker or something far away and Skye got angry. She had a right to be.

The team was her family and she had earnt her place in it. She had been there from the start, their first mission as a team and now Mack was trying to take it away from her. Mack wasn't part of their family, he hadn't earnt a part of the team he had been recruited.

Fitz had been in the lab helping Simmons with the analysing of Skye's blood. He wasn't talking to her of course, she hadn't told him about the I.C.E.R.S change and she got angry at him for lying to her like she hadn't done the exact same thing and worse. He missed her, of course, every day but that didn't change how distant they were and how much they had each changed. Maybe they just weren't compatible anymore.

Fitz jumped when he heard Mack yelling from down the hall. He heard him yell "You're dangerous!" and that was it. Mack might have helped him in the past but Skye was family to him and no one talked to her like that.

"Fitz, it's probably best to stay out of it. Skye can handle it on her own." Leo barely turned around to reply to his ex-lab partner.

"She shouldn't have to."

He clenched his hands in anger as he marched down the hall. Mack was way out of line, just wait till Coulson and May heard about what he was saying.

"What happens if you spaz out while on the bus? Or during a mission and the bad guy gets away?"

Fitz entered the room with Simmons close behind him. Skye was trying to keep calm he could tell but it didn't seem to be working. She had her eyes closed as she took steady breaths but her hands shook from where they were clenched at her sides.

"Mack stop! You're not making Skye go anywhere!" Skye opened her eyes at Fitz voice in time to see Mack tell him to get out.

The mechanic yelled at Fitz that it had nothing to do with him and that was it. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The room started to shake as Skye screamed, a rage bursting from her that burned from deep in her chest.

She didn't want Mack anywhere near Fitz. Skye threw her hands forward and the ground rolled with such force that it knocked the mechanic off his feet. Simmons screamed and yelled for Skye to stop.

Skye was her friend and she cared about her but she was also terrified. She didn't know how to help Skye control what she could do and she didn't know how to stop her either.

Fitz ran to Skye and reached his hand to her. "Skye it's okay, he's not making you go anywhere. You're okay, but you need to take some deep breaths."

Fitz didn't show any concern for the shaking building, he kept eye contact with Skye as she panted and waited for her to take control.

"I'm sorry." She concentrated on the engineers face as she slowly calmed down. She had control now and the building was staring to slow in its shaking when Mack got to his feet.

The man ran towards the pair and yelled "See what you've done! You can't stay here!"

Skye got a fright at the sudden noise and her heart rate escalated again. The building shook harder and she had lost control, she couldn't stop it.

Coulson and May ran in then looking around and trying to figure out what had happened. She couldn't do this, it was too much. The room jolted suddenly and Skye screamed. She was terrified.

Everyone got knocked backwards at the strength of the shaking but only Fitz slammed into a wall. His head hit hard and he slammed onto the rolling floor. He dragged his hands up to cradle his head but only got half way when the shaking started.

And this time it wasn't the earthquake.

His limbs shook as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Simmons cried out and ran towards her once best friend. "He's having a seizure! Coulson I need your help."

Skye opened her eyes and as soon as she saw her friend like that, body trembling and betraying him again and immediately the room stilled.

May and Coulson ran over to the two scientists as Simmons ordered them to help her roll Leo over.

"Hold his head and keep him on his side but don't hold him down too hard. I need to get an anticonvulsant." She rushed from the room leaving Coulson and May to look worriedly down at their best engineer and good friend.

Skye moved forward to the three huddled there but Mack got in her way looking murderous. "You stay away from him!"

Coulson didn't look up from where he held Leo's side. "Mack that's enough."

Skye felt tears trail down her cheeks as she backed up to the wall away from the others and sank down to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and gripped them tight. She didn't mean to, she had been trying to protect Fitz and now he was….

She couldn't see him shake like that anymore and she buried her face in her knees rocking slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Fitz."

Simmons came running back into the room with a syringe in her hand. She quickly plunged the needle in his arm and sighed when the trembling slowed and finally stopped.

"Three minutes and thirty eight seconds." If he had seized for more than four it would have been worse. The man's eyes were closed and his breathing was evening out as his body recovered. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked down at Fitz.

Coulson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and May simply ran a hand through the young engineer's curls. "Oh Leo."

…..

They had gotten Fitz to medical where Simmons was taking care of him while Skye had gone back to her cell/room. Her hands were shaking as she held the tablet that showed Jemma standing by Fitz's bed.

"I'm so sorry Jemma I-" Simmons looked up from the computer screen she was focussed on and turned to the tablet that showed Skye's teary face.

"Skye it's alright he's going to be okay. You know seizures were something that came with the damage after he nearly drowned. It was probably triggered when he hit his head I just can't figure out why, his medication should have prevented it."

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lost control. I thought I could do it but Mack got me so mad and then when he yelled at Fitz-"

Coulson came into view from where he sat next to Fitz' bed. "I know Skye and I will be having a long talk with Mack. He was way out of line and I won't tolerate his behaviour. Why don't you come and see Fitz. He'd be happy to see you when he wakes up."

Skye shook her head quickly. "Sir, It's my fault he's there he would have been fine if-"

Simmons jumped up from her chair looking angrily at her computer screen.

"If he had taken his medication! Leo Fitz I can't believe you!" She seemed to be unfazed by the fact that Fitz was still asleep and began angrily muttering.

"what?" Skye wasn't sure what Simmons was talking about and apparently neither did Coulson.

"Care to share with the class Agent Simmons?"

Jemma looked up from her work, frustrated as she gestured to some science stuff on her screen.

"I was wondering why he had a seizure because while the knock to his head may have triggered it he shouldn't have had one at all. He has medication to prevent seizures but according to his blood samples he hasn't been taking them."

"They make me too fuzzy." Skye gasped along with the others as Fitz groaned out his remark from the bed.

"Leo Fitz if they make you fuzzy you should come tell me and we can see about getting you something that doesn't. You can't just stop taking your medication you almost gave everyone a heart attack."

Simmons seemed angry and damn she was but she was mostly worried. She wasn't as close to him as she used to be and it killed her that she hadn't known what he'd been doing.

Fitz apologized and finally opened his eyes.

"Where's Skye is she okay?" Skye laughed as she wiped her cheeks, getting rid of the tears that still lingered there. Of course he would ask if she was okay. One of the many reasons she loved him so much. He was like a brother to her and she so wanted to go see him but she was scared to.

"I'm fine Fitz. I'm so sorr-"

"It wasn't your fault you were doing so well. I saw the way you were keeping control even when he was yelling at you. He just gave you a fright is all."

Skye sniffed and desperately wanted to give him a hug. May opened the door of her room then, seeming to read her thoughts. "Let's go see him then."

Skye ran and gave May a hug before walking with her to the lab. By the time they got there Simmons was sternly telling off the engineer in the bed.

"You are staying in that bed until I say so and you will take your medication is that clear?"

"Yes Simmons." Fitz rolled his eyes and spotted Skye hovering near the door.

"There you are, are you alright?"

Skye ran forward and remembered to be gentle only just before she got to Fitz and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

The engineer hugged her back and smiled cheekily.

"We're all alright, just a bit shaken up." Skye burst out with laughter and she heard Coulson chuckle from behind her.

"Oh that's a terrible one. Love you monkey." Leo smiled at the fond nickname.

"Love you too."


End file.
